Sayonara,Okaeri
by Angel Arrow
Summary: Terkadang ada alasan untuk membiarkan seseorang pergi dari hidup kita. Perpisahan ada,agar kita menghargai sebuah pertemuan.. Selamat tinggal,selamat datang..
1. Chapter 1

**Sayonara,Okaeri**

WARNING! Terdeteksi banyak salah kata,salah bahasa,typo,dsb -,,- *gomene*

Author : Angel Arrow

Chapter 1 : Sayonara

Gadis berambut hitam itu berjalan sambil membawa tumpukan buku di tangannya.

Sebagai seorang ketua kelas,ia bertugas membawa catatan murid2 kelasnya pada pak Kakashi,guru Matematika kesayangannya.

Seperti biasa,gadis itu berjalan dengan menunduk.

Ia tak menyadari gerombolan geng Karin yang datang dari arah sebaliknya.

Buk!

Gadis itu terpental ke belakang. Dan buku-buku yang dipegangnya terbang berhamburan.

"M-Maaf.. Maafkan aku.." rentetan kata maaf keluar dari bibir merah gadis itu.

Karin menatapnya sinis.

"Hyuuga Hinata.. Kau.."  
Karin mengangkat tangannya,bermaksud menampar gadis itu.

Hinata hanya menutup matanya kuat2.  
'Kami-sama tolong aku!' jeritnya dalam hati.

2 detik.. 5 detik.. Rasa sakit itu tak Hinata rasakan.

Sebagai gantinya ia membuka matanya dan mendapati pria berambut merah di hadapannya sedang memegang tangan Karin. Mencegah tangan itu mendarat di pipinya.

Eh.. Siapa pria itu?

Karin yang tak dapat menyembunyikan kekesalannya akhirnya menyentak tangan pria tersebut dan pergi bersama gerombolannya.

Dengan cepat Hinata pun mengambil buku-buku yang terjatuh.

"T-Terima kasih.." ucapnya kemudian sambil menunduk berkali-kali.

Gadis berkulit pucat itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari.

Meninggalkan pria bermata jade itu terdiam sendiri,sambil menatap gadis itu berlari.

'Gadis yang aneh.' pikirnya.

***

Gadis itu menatap bayangannya di cermin. Pipi yang sembab,mata yang merah.

Hari ini mungkin hari paling menyedihkan dalam sejarah kehidupan Hinata.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja menabrak Karin,juga meminta ijin ke UKS dalam pelajaran Matematika yang paling ia sukai. (yang sbenarnya alibi agar ia bisa ke wc untuk menumpahkan tangisannya yang tak dapat ia bendung)

'Gomene Kakashi sensei' batinnya.

Dan yang melengkapi hari buruk Hinata adalah.. Naruto..

Bukan bukan,bukan berarti ia membenci Naruto. Ia justru sangat mencintai pria itu..

Maksudnya di sini adalah kenyataan bahwa Naruto telah menjadi milik sahabatnya. Ya,Naruto telah berpacaran dengan Sakura..

Ingatan Hinata pun terputar pada kejadian pagi itu..

***

"Hinata-chan!" seru pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu dengan cengiran khasnya.

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Naruto menghampirinya.

Seketika mukanya bersemu merah ketika berdekatan dengan pria yang telah lama dicintainya diam-diam.

"N-Naruto-kun.. A-Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau pasti belum tau Hinata! Kemarin aku dan Sakura jadian! Akhirnya ia menyadari perasaan ku padanya!" kata Naruto dengan wajah berseri.

Ia terlihat sangat sangat bahagia menyadari bahwa gadis berambut pink itu akhirnya menjadi miliknya.

Naruto masih terus bercerita hingga tak menyadari Hinata hanya terdiam di sampingnya.

"Oh ya,aku ingin memberi tahu yang lain dulu. Sayonara Hinata-chan!"

Setelah kepergian Naruto,gadis bermata Indigo itu menatap kosong pada meja di hadapannya.

Kemudian ia menunduk,menyembunyikan air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir tanpa dapat dikendalikannya.

"Sayonara,Naruto-kun.." isaknya pelan dalam tangisannya.

***

Huaaa.. Maaf bgt ga ngelanjutin yang Loving U nya T.T  
Ntah kenapa tiba2 pengen ngebuat cerita ini.. Nyahahaha..  
Ini pertama kalinya buat cerita tentang tokoh Naruto..  
Hha.. Gatau knapa seneng rasanya ngebuat ini . *karna sambil bayangin tokoh2nya*  
Comment sangat d sarankan ('o')v  
Arigatou~ *bows*


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING! Naruto milik mas Masashi Kishimoto.. Tapi cerita ini punya saya . Kalo Naruto milik saya,udah saya culik Gaara.. Nyehehe..

Terdapat banyak Typo,AU,OOC,pemula,gaje,dll -,,-

Author : Angel Arrow

Chapter 2 : Namanya Gaara

Hinata sangat menyukai air. Seperti hujan malam ini.

Perlahan ia membuka jendela kamarnya,kemudian menutup matanya sejenak. Menikmati bau basah khas hujan.

Menurutnya hujan itu unik. Ia dapat membut pelangi yang begitu indah sesudahnya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil.

Apakah kehidupan seperti pelangi itu juga?

Wajah Hinata berubah sendu. Teringat pujaan hatinya yang kini telah menjadi milik sahabatnya.

Hinata tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi.  
'Ibu di surga,apa yang akan ibu katakan pada Hinata kalau ibu ada di sini?'

Ia menghela napas.  
Tentu saja ibu akan menyuruhnya tersenyum dan merelakannya.

Merelakan pria itu bahagia dengan gadis yang di cintainya.

Naruto berhak bahagia dengan Sakura..

Sesaat hatinya terasa lega. Mungkin ia sudah dapat merelakan pria itu sedikit-demi sedikit.

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat pemuda berambut merah tadi.

Sepertinya ia pernah melihat pria itu. Tapi di mana?

Tiba-tiba mata Hinata terasa berat.  
Ia pun kemudian menutup jendela kamarnya,dan berjalan ke kasurnya.

Hinata yakin malam ini ia akan tidur dengan nyenyak,tanpa memimpikan pria berambut pirang itu..

***

Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah ter elite di Konoha. Kalau bukan dari kalangan atas,tentu hanya murid cerdas lah yang dapat bersekolah di sana.

Di sekolah ini juga tersebar para Shinobi. Seperti Hinata,Sakura,Naruto,dan masih banyak lagi.

Di sekolah mereka memang hanya murid biasa,tetapi di luar sekolah mereka juga bertugas untuk melindungi Konoha.

Hari ini ternyata di adakan rapat tahunan dengan Negara Angin.

Sebagai perwakilan klan Hyuuga,Hinata harus datang dalam rapat.

Saat Hinata akan masuk kedalam ruangan rapat,ia tidak melihat seseorang di hadapannya dan..

Buk!

Lagi-lagi Hinata terpental.  
"M-Maaf.. M-Maaf.." ucap Hinata sambil menunduk.

Mendengar tidak ada jawaban,Hinata mengangkat wajahnya.

Deg! Pria berambut merah yang menolongnya kemarin!

Pria itu hanya terdiam,kemudian masuk. Tepat saat itu Hinata menarik ujung bajunya. Ia harus mengucapkan sesuatu..

"T-T-Tunggu.." kata Hinata. Astaga,kenapa gagapnya bertambah parah?

Pria tersebut hanya menengok. Datar. Tanpa emosi sedikitpun.

"U-Uh.. A-Anu.. T-T-Terima.. K-Kasih untuk kemarin.." ucap Hinata dengan susah payah.

Hinata melihat pria tersebut masih terdiam.

Ya ampun,pria itu terbuat dari batu apa!

Tiba-tiba pria itu mengangguk samar dan berjalan masuk.

Kali ini Hinata yang terpaku. Ada apa dengan jantungnya? Seketika wajah Hinata memerah.

***

Gaara menatap gadis berambut hitam itu dari mejanya. Ternyata gadis aneh itu namanya Hinata.

Sepertinya Gaara pernah melihatnya. Ah,ya! Dia gadis yang pernah di kalahkan Neji Hyuuga,dan terkadang terlihat bersama sahabatnya,Naruto.

Gadis itu sepertinya gagap. Dan Gaara membenci kegagapannya. Menyebalkan menurut Gaara.

Teringat kembali kejadian kemarin saat ia menolong Hinata. Sebenarnya,ia tak berniat menolong. Hanya saja ia tak suka melihat yang lemah tertindas oleh yang kuat. Itu saja.

Daritadi gadis itu menunduk terus. Apa ia takut menatap Gaara?

Gaara memicingkan matanya,seolah mengintimidasi Hinata.

Bibir yang merah dan kulit yang pucat. Kontras sekali dengan rambutnya yang hitam. Rambutnya sepertinya halus..

Sinar lampu memantul ke rambut Hinata. Hn. Ternyata setelah Gaara perhatikan,ada warna biru di rambutnya,yang hanya akan terlihat bila terpantul oleh sinar.

Dan Gaara suka melihatnya.

"Bagaimana Gaara?" panggil Tsunade dengan penekanan pada namanya.

"Hn?" Gaara sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun yang di tanyakannya karna memang ia hanya memerhatikan Hinata dari tadi. Dan sekarang alis Gaara mengkerut melihat gadis berambut hitam itu terlonjak dari kursinya.

Tsunade menghela napas.

Kalau saja jabatan Gaara tak setara dengannya,mungkin pulpen di tangannya sudah mendarat mulus di dahi Kazekage muda itu..

***

"Bagaimana Gaara?"

Hinata terlonjak saat Tsunade menyebut nama pria berambut merah itu.

Ia baru teringat kalau pria di sebrang meja itu adalah seorang Kazekage! Sekarang Hinata ingat siapa Gaara..

Wajah Hinata memucat.

Ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah 2 kali menabrak pria dengan tato 'Ai' di keningnya..

Dan itu bukan pertanda baik..

To be continue..

Yosh! o  
Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini dengan penuh susah payah.. *konsentrasi ilang karna lg denger mama marah2 T^T*  
Please leave me review,or any ideas..  
Thankyou for reading {}


End file.
